Banjo-Threeie...er...2 1/2ie
by Deena15
Summary: 2nd chapter's up! Anyway, our heroes meet up with a certain skull headed shaman and find themselves faced with the ghost of a certain witch we all know and despise...=^.^=
1. Of Bears and Birds

Banjo-Threeie...er...2 1/2ie  
  
Protologue:  
  
It's been a year since the evil witch Gruntilda Winkybunion was destroyed. Kazooie and Banjo (Kazooie:Yes, finally, my name's first! MWAHAHA!!!) have decided to have an anniversary party, and, of course, Mrs. B brought the scones!  
  
Chapter 1:  
Of Bears and Birds  
  
"A toast", announced a timid little creature, his gleaming blue eyes magnified by his large red glasses, "to the bear…"  
  
"And bird," squawked a bright red bird; a hint of mischief sparkled in her bright green eyes. She was known as Kazooie, a red-crested breegull famous for her smart-beaked comments which usually ended up getting her bear friend and herself into trouble.  
  
"…And bird," continued the shortsighted mole, also known as Bottles, "who have saved us yet again from the evil Gruntilda's clutches. Thank you Banjo." He stopped as he had ended his speech, but then took one short glance at the angered Kazooie and added, "and Kazooie."  
  
"Don't forget Mumbo and Jamjars," said the good-natured honeybear named Banjo. Banjo was said to be his partner's opposite sometimes; while Kazooie was a smart beaked mischief-maker who loved adventures, Banjo was a good-natured honeybear who loved to eat and sleep.  
  
Although he was a bit annoyed by the bear and bird's interruptions, Bottles kept his anger hidden, and continued, "A second toast, to the ones who helped our heroes go along in their journeys past and present, we thank you."  
  
"Mumbo like last adventure, Mumbo help more often," said a comical little shaman whose face was hidden by a skull-shaped mask. In his hand, he held a wooden staff with his trademark skull on top.  
  
Ignoring the masked witch doctor, Kazooie said, "Banjo, what's keeping that pansy sister of yours? She should've been here with the party games an hour ago!"  
  
"You're right, Kazooie, maybe we should go check on her."  
  
The two friends began to walk out of Jinjo Village, when a small, orange creature appeared from out of nowhere and called out, "Where are you going Banjo and Kazooie?"  
  
"We're going to check on Tooty," explained Banjo.  
  
"Well, be back soon!" cried the little Jinjo.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, kid, we'll be back," squawked Kazooie as they resumed walking towards their picturesque home in Spiral Mountain.  
  
"Knickers?" asked a puzzled Banjo. "What are knickers?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I got it from a TV show," replied Kazooie.  
  
Eventually, they walked through a tunnel and ended up in front of a large mountain surrounded by a moat. They continued walking until they reached a small house in a hidden corner of the area. In front of the house stood three creatures; one being a playful looking little honeybear with blond pigtails who was known to all who knew her as Tooty, Banjo's little sister. Another was also a bear, except for the fact that she was a polar bear with snow white fur, jet black hair, and ice cold blue-green eyes. She wore a karate outfit that matched her fur, and a belt that was as black as, if not blacker than, her hair. On her back, she wore a silver backpack. The third creature resembled Kazooie, except for his blue feathers and brown eyes, and he didn't have the red mark on the tip of his beak that gave Kazooie the name of her species, the red-crested breegull.  
  
Banjo and Kazooie continued to walk towards their home as Tooty called out, "Hey, Banjo! I want you to meet my new friends! Come on! Hurry up!" Kazooie hopped into Banjo's sturdy blue backpack and together they preformed a move that quickened their pace thanks to Kazooie's fast feet: the Talon Trot. Soon, they reached Tooty and the other two creatures. Bear and bird separated again.  
  
"Hello, you must be Banjo, my name is Aya, pleased to meet you," said the pretty white polar bear, "this is my friend Blooie."  
  
The blue bird took one look at Kazooie and said, "You must be Kazooie, I'm especially pleased to meet you."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Blue Boy," said Kazooie rather coldly.  
  
Banjo sensed a fight coming so he said to Tooty, "Please take the party games over to Jinjo Village, Tooty, Bottles is waiting for you." With that, the little honeybear skipped up the path and out of sight.  
  
"I heard you saved Spiral Mountain from Gruntilda Winkybunion twice," Aya stated quickly, also sensing a fight between the two birds.  
  
"Kazooie, you didn't tell anyone about her last name, did you?" asked Banjo.  
  
"No, of course not…ok, maybe one or two people…"  
  
"Kazooie! That was supposed to be a secret!"  
  
Quickly thinking of another subject, Kazooie faced Aya and said, "We're not having a party for nothing!"  
  
"You could come too if you want to," said Banjo, still eyeing Kazooie.  
  
"Just don't bring Blue Boy."  
  
"Look who's talking Chicken Legs!" Blooie squawked angrily.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, bird brain!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!"  
  
"I'm warning you, feather head…"  
  
"What're you going to do? Warn me to death?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Save me Aya! She's going to hurt me!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Save me, save me…"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Oh, no, help me, please!"  
  
Kazooie snapped. In an act of rage, Kazooie sprinted towards Blooie and began spinning violently, her wings gracefully outstretched.  
  
"Breee!" she cried as she beat him with her infamous Wing Whack. Eventually, she ceased her spinning as Blooie fell back from the force of her attack.  
  
"Kazooie!" scolded Banjo as he raced to help Blooie onto his feet.  
  
Well, it serves him right," said Kazooie as she stared at the fallen bird so cold that it was sure to send a chill down even the most courageous spine.  
  
"Nest girl's got a point," commented Aya, "Better get back in the pack, Blooie, before Kazooie beats you up even more."  
  
"Beat me up? That hardly tickled!" lied the blue bird as he rubbed a medium sized bruise on his shoulder.  
  
"Just get in the pack." With that, Blooie hopped inside the silver backpack as Kazooie did the same with Banjo's blue backpack.  
  
"Talon Trot time!" said Banjo to his breegull friend.  
  
"How do you do a Talon Trot?" asked Aya and Blooie in unison.  
  
"Simple, just let Blooie walk while he's still connected to your backpack, but you'll need a specially designed backpack to do that," explained the kind honeybear.  
  
"No problem, we had our backpack designed just like yours," Aya said, "because we heard of your adventures and we both dream of becoming heroes just like you someday."  
  
"Guess we're more popular than I thought," squawked Kazooie.  
  
"Enough talk, let's party!" cried the blue bird as both duos preformed the Talon Trot in unison. The two birds quickened their pace, and were about to go through the upcoming tunnel when…  
  
***  
Author's Note  
Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it! P.S., pleeze don't mind my spelling!  
  
Disclaimer  
I don't own any of the original Banjo-Tooie or Banjo-Kazooie characters, like you didn't know that before.:-)  



	2. Return of the Winkybunion

Author's Note: Yea, I know, this series is oddly familiar to some of you. The original story was called "Banjo-Threeie", and I didn't really edit it very well, so I redid it. This chapter might be kind of confusing, sorry about that. That's why it took me so long to edit. I hope you enjoy it!=^.^=  
  
P.S.- Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter!*^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from Banjo-Tooie or Banjo-Kazooie. They all belong to the people at Rareware and Nintendo. I do own both games, and Aya and Blooie, though!:-P  
  
Banjo-Threeie...er...2 1/2ie  
  
Chapter 2: Return of the Winkybunion  
  
Tooty ran as fast as her short legs would allow her to run the party. Her brother, who, even though she thoroughly enjoyed annoying, she loved dearly, was counting on her to bring the party supplies to Bottles. As she skipped through the tunnel, she knew at once something wasn't right.   
  
Maybe it's just my imagination, she thought. She arrived just in time to see a bolt of electricity shoot down at the ground, causing Tooty to be blinded by the bright light.  
  
And so it begins again...  
***  
It was an explosion that could be heard for miles. The two breegulls sprinted faster and faster until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. They returned to their places inside their backpacks as both the bears and the birds gazed at the horrendous sight of Jinjo Village, or should I say, what was left of it. The sky had turned an evil gray, while the grass, which just a moment before was lush and green, was now dry and shriveled. They also noticed the area was now deserted.  
  
But no, that was not the worst of it. All of the houses in the once quaint and peaceful village were now blackened, as if they were burned to the ground and rebuilt from the ashes.  
  
"What a way to crash a party," said Blooie with open eyes.  
  
"You could say that again," Kazooie replied, simply staring at the remains of what should have been a party.  
  
"Help!" cried a small high-pitched familiar voice, lined with desperation and fear.  
  
Hesitating for a second, the group suddenly realized who it was. "Tooty!" they cried in unison. The dashed towards her voice, but by the time they spotted her next to the steps of King Jingaling's palace, they were too late, as well as too far away, to save her. The young honeybear, who had fainted out of pure terror, was being flown towards the dark sky by...one of Gruntilda's minions? Banjo rubbed his eyes, hoping against hope that he was seeing things. Gruntilda was dead, bodiless even; there was no way her minions would still be around!  
  
"Bear and bird!" cried the familiar voice of a certain skull-headed shaman, who was running towards the heroic group of bears and breegulls. "Good you here!"  
  
"What wrong…I mean what's wrong, skull head?" squawked Kazooie.  
  
Mumbo stopped to take a deep breath, then replied, "Evil witch back!"  
  
"You mean Gruntilda? But she's dead!" cried Banjo.  
  
"Yeah, we kicked her ugly butt for the last time one year ago! Not that I think kicking witch butt isn't fun or anything…" Kazooie commented.  
  
"Mumbo, do you think you could use your magic to get Tooty?" asked Banjo, ignoring Kazooie.   
  
"No, need magic creature, also too late, little bear gone."  
  
"Here come some more of those things that took Tooty!" cried the polar bear, pointing to a group of green monsters, deformed pterodactyl, green crab-like creatures (also known as Snippets), and a number of creatures that resembled a larger green monster named Klungo.  
  
"Great! Let's get em, Banjo!" Kazooie said, gearing up for battle.  
  
"There are too many of them, we have to get outta here!" Blooie cried. Everyone nodded in agreement, although Kazooie did so reluctantly. The minions were beginning to catch up to the group of five as they sprinted towards the top of the small slope.  
  
He didn't see the rock coming, or should I say, he didn't see himself dashing towards the rock. His furry brown foot slammed down upon the small pebble…it slid back…he slid with it…  
  
Banjo landed with a loud "Oof!".   
  
"Banjo, this is no time to be taking a nap!" cried Aya.  
  
Suddenly, the previously gray sky turned black, as lightning was seen and thunder was heard. Through all the sights and sounds, one single figure was clearly visible in the sky, beneath the clouds and above the ground. Although they saw it, they did not recognize it until a flash of lightning illuminated the figure.  
  
Gruntilda was back.  
***  
Author's Note: That's the end for this chapter. How'd you like it? Also, a little note: bad flames (a.k.a. "This story was stupid", that doesn't make the story any better, does it?) will be fed to a pack of rabid wolves from Kentucky.  
  
Time for a teaser!  
  
Teaser: Banjo has fallen and he can't get up! Er…~O.o~…where'd that come from?…I think I'll start from the beginning…Our heroes are up against their worst (worst? More like the same one they had for five years…) foe yet. Will B-K survive their third encounter with Gruntilda the witch, now Gruntilda the ghost? Find out in the next chapter of B-T3…er…2 ½ie!  



End file.
